Tori's in Trouble
by L3ND3ND3RY WRITER
Summary: Tori accidently organises to hang out with Cat and Robbie and nearly loses both her freinds


**_Tori's in Trouble_**

 ** _Hi this is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't very good but I'll try! Plus I don't know how to do the proper chapters yet so I'll just do this!_**

 _As Tori walks down the hallway, Cat jumps in front of her._ _"Ahh! Cat, you scared me. Don't do that!"_ _"Sorry! Anyway, do you want to go to the cinema! Please!"_ _Cat nearly shouted._

 _"Yeah, sure. What time?" Tori answered still shocked from Cat jumping in front of her. "Is 7:00pm okay? exclaimed Cat at the top of her voice._

 _"Yep! See ya!" Tori twirled round to go to class._ _When she got into class, Robbie turned round and smiled at her._

 _"Hey Tori want to go to the park about 5:00pm!" Robbie asked nervously._

 _"Yeah, cool, and don't be so nervous its me!" Tori had forgot about hanging with Cat and by the time she had remembered it was too late class was over._

 _"Oh no!" Tori murmured to herself. "What do I do? I've got to meet Robbie at the park at five and hang out with Cat at seven AND have to be home by 9:30pm!"_

 _"What's wrong?" asked Andre. "What...Wha...Nothing! Why would anything be wrong. Everything's fine!" Tori smiled cheesily._

 _"C'm on. You can tell Andre!" "Fine. I said would meet up with Robbie at the park at five."_

 _"Yeh."_

 _"And I have to hang out with Cat at seven! There, happy."_ _"Whoa. Someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning." Andre thought._

 _"Stop it. What do I do?" Tori was in trouble!_

 ** _2_**

 ** _What do I do?_**

 _Later that day..._

 _As Tori turned round, Cat was dancing about. "Are you excited for tonight!" she exploded._ _"Yeah! I'm... pumped." answered Tori tying not to look suspicious. "Are you okay?" asked Cat. She was onto her!_

 _"Yeah! Fine! Why does everyone keep asking that! Hahaha!" Tori laughed and looked down. "Okay. Just checking!"_

 _"Bye!" shouted Tori as she ran to the cafeteria. "Why are you so out of breath!" asked Jade_

 _"I'm not!" retorted Tori. "Fine, I don't care anyway!" Jade walked off._

 _"Sorry 'bout her! She's in one of her bad moods again!" Tori turned round to see Beck standing behind her._

 _"What! Oh! Yeah, her!" puffed Tori. "I kinda... sorta... broke up with her!" stammered Beck._ _"That explains it!" Tori thought_ _"Don't worry. She'll be fine in a few days!" assured Beck "Hopefully" he murmured_ _"What did you say!" asked Tori "Nothing, nothing." Beck said, straitening up_ _._

 _"Beck, there's something I need to tell you!" Tori said embarrassed._

 _"Sorry, I'm not ready for a new girlfriend!" Beck moved back a bit._

 _"No,_ _! I have a problem! I'm supposed to the park with Robbie at five but I am going to see a film with Cat at seven."_

 _"Just tell one of them you made a mistake and hang out with the other one! Easy as that!" Beck thought it was that easy._

 _"I'm telling you, its not as easy as that!" Tori still didn't know what to do._

 ** _3_**

 ** _Cat or Robbie?_**

 _As Tori walked down the hallway to her locker she kept thinking what to do?_ _"Cat or Robbie, Cat or Robbie, Cat or Robbie, CAT!"_

 _"Sorry, if I scared you again. I just wanted to say 'it's nearly time'!" Cat was as bubbly as ever!_ _"Yep, only another two hours!"_

 _Tori was sure she looked suspicious but Cat (as Cat normally did) didn't suspect a thing!T_ _he time went quicker and quicker. Normally, I want it to go faster but not this time!  
_ _It was 4:00pm already! Then it hit her harder than a rock because Sikowitz had through a rock at her!_

 _"What was that for!" asked Tori rubbing her head. "Now. Listen! Miss Vega!" he said._

 _"Fine!" Tori (of course) didn't listen but fell asleep!_ _"Tori detention until 5:00pm!" shouted Sikowitz_

 _"Nooo!" moaned Tori and Robbie._ _"Why are you moaning Robbie?"_

 _"Me and Tori are going to the park at five!" Robbie slouched in his chair._

 _"No! Tori was hanging out with ME tonight!" Cat was annoyed_

 _"What's going on Tori!?" asked Robbie._ _"Yeah!" shouted Cat._

 _"Umm!?" Tori didn't know what to say but she didn't need to say anything just then the bell went!_ _Saved by the bell!_

 ** _4_**

 ** _Lost my Friends?_**

 _By the time detention was over she went to meet Robbie at the park but he wasn't there!_ _Afterwards, she went to meet Cat at the cinema but she wasn't there either! She watched the movie by herself!_

 _The next day..._

 _"Why were you not at the park yesterday!" Tori asked Robbie. He didn't answer._

 _"Why were you not at the park yesterday Cat!" Tori asked Cat. She didn't answer either._ _But Tori already knew why they didn't come._

 _Tori had lost her friends! :(_

 _When class was over, she went to talk to Cat._

 _"Where were you last night?" Tori asked_ _"At home! Where else?" Cat answered_

 _"The cinema that's where else! You were so excited!"_

 _"Oh! Yeah! I forgot!" said Cat sarcastically_ _"C'm on! I went to the cinema by myself!"_ _"Look! I'm really sorry but you organised with me and Robbie! Why?"_

 _"I had completely forgot! I wouldn't do that on purpose!" Cat was playing hard to get!_

 _"Okay!" said Cat "You better go talk to Robbie he was pretty upset!"_

 _"Oh! Yeah! Thanks!"_

 _"Robbie. Wait!" shouted Tori out of breath._ _"WHAT!" Tori could see Robbie was upset!_ _"Look. I'm really sorry I had completely forgot about organising with Cat! I promise!"_

 _"I know but you really upset me!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I really am!" Tori was nearly begging._ _"Friends?" Tori said. "Friends!"_

 ** _Chapter 2 means story 2 which will be out soon!_**


End file.
